


Cállate

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Spanish, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, F/M, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, Smut, Spanish Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: After seeing you dancing with another man, Steve gets jealous and makes a move about it.





	Cállate

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by Despacito. Translation to the words is before the tags.   
> A/N: A huge thanks to @widowsfics and @som3thingcr3ative for helping me with the Spanish parts (translation in the endnotes).

Steve tilted his head to the side while your body moved to the sound of the music. He’d never seen you like this, so free and open. It was as if you felt like home in that crowd.

> _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote  
> _ _Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_

When that hit – the one he would hear all the time on the radio and Tony played just to bother him – started he braced himself to hear Justin Bieber’s annoying voice in the air, but that wasn’t what heard. A male voice speaking Spanish and completely natural filled his ear and the whole place, and you shoot the man in front of you a smile.

You had taken him to the party Tony was throwing and never left his side. You two were glued to each other, attached by the hip, and when the DJ started throwing dancing songs, you were dancing with him.

When your lips moved, he tried to understand what you said. Steve’s hearing was sensitive, but even  _he_  couldn’t hear you talking to the guy with all those the loud sounds.

The first steps you two gave coordinated had everyone moving away to watch, and some agents quickly pulled their phones to film the scene.

Your body moved fluid like water and your toned leg peaked from the slip of the red dress, and it didn’t even look like you were wearing the highest heels he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Damn, dude,” Sam exclaimed. “She’s a pro.”

And you really were.

> _Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome  
>  Muéstrame el camino que yo voy_

Your hips moved as you didn’t even have bones, and he quickly understood how you were so flexible during missions.

Steve’s mouth was hanging open and the crotch of his pants was very uncomfortable.

Damn him if he wasn’t hard for you right now. You were always so sexy – not even trying –, but now… You were driving him insane.

> _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
>  Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
> Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_

The man turned around to you and you did the same. The way you two moved – hips hitting – and the handful he grabbed of your ass made him see red instantly. Who did that guy think he was to touch you like that?

Steve’s jaw clenched, the glass of whiskey in his hand breaking almost silently behind all of the music and cheers. The shards were left on the bar counter as he walked away to the closest balcony. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t pick a fight in the middle of a crowd, and some clean air seemed like a good idea.

He could hear the end of the song, but his eyes were too focused on picking up the little pieces of glass from his hand to see you walking in his direction. Your hair was glued to your forehead with sweat, and your cheeks red from all the dancing, but your smile quickly died when you saw what had happened to him.

“Steve.” You exclaimed and before he could even raise his eyes, you pulled his hand closer to you to give it a look. “What happened?”

“It’s okay, I just broke a glass.” He blushed. “Where is your friend?”

“He can live without me.” You rolled your eyes, pulling the shards carefully from his skin. “You need to control your grip, Steve. I don’t want… I mean, you can’t go breaking glasses all around all the time.”

He frowned. You were saying something apparently important. Why didn’t you finish it?

“You should go back to your friend. He won’t be happy to see you here while he is alone.” He pulled his hand back.

Then, it finally hit you. He was jealous.

> _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
>  Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
> Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

_“¿Estas celoso, capitán?”_  You smirked at him.

Steve sucked a breath in surprise. He could speak Spanish with a very heavy American accent but you were a natural speaker.

“I… Uh…” He tried to speak, but he couldn’t even let a whole word out.

“¿ _Eso es porque él me estaba tocando_?” You stepped closer to him. “ _Quizás es porque quisieras estar en su lugar._ ”

He bit his lower lip, seeing how your eyes and posture had changed.

“¿ _El gato te comió la lengua_?” You teased with a smirk.

That was enough for him to pull you close and attack your mouth with his, his large strong hands finding your waist and pulling you close. When you were out of breath, he pulled away, moving his hands to the back of your head and tangling his fingers through your hair, moving you so your neck would be exposed.

> _Despacito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
>  Deja que te diga cosas al oído, Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

“ _Él tenía sus manos sobre ti…”_  He muttered against your ear, caressing it with his lips and teasing it with his teeth. “ _C_ _asi no podía controlarme._ ”

Your knees almost failed you that moment. His voice was rough and thick, causing a wave of heat and wetness to pour between your legs. You were the one who taught him Spanish a long time ago but you didn’t know he was  _so good_ in it.

“ _Te veías tan sexy bailando allí…_ ” He moved a hand on your back, slowly finding its way to your butt and pulling your leg up around his waist, making pressing his hard covered cock against your covered pussy and making you moan in surprise. “ _Casi me vuelvo loco viendo tu cuerpo moverse así y viendo la forma en que él te tocaba._ ”

“Steve…” You sighed.

“No podía parar de pensar en ser el que estuviera ahí… tocando tu cuerpo, presionándome contra ti y sintiéndote jadear contra mi…  **Por mi**.”

You let out a yelp when he bit your neck, pressing your body against his. Your pussy was already wet and pulsing in desire and couldn’t care less about the fact you were in plain sight.

> _Despacito. Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
>  Firmar las paredes de tu laberinto, Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

“Get a room.” Someone shouted from somewhere you couldn’t identify, making you jump and jerk away from him quickly.

Steve straightened his back quickly, holding your hand tightly.

“Let’s go to my room.”

You stumbled through people with flushed cheeks and sensitive skin and Steve pushed you against the wall of the elevator as soon as you were alone again, kissing you fully and pulling you up to his arms, making you circle his waist with your legs. He walked blindly through the halls and dropped you to the bed just a few seconds later.

He kissed your neck again, running his hands to your dress and you arched your back when he tried to pull its zipper down, quickly undressing you, and smiled openly when he noticed you weren’t wearing any bra.

“¿Qué vas a hacerme?” You asked teasingly and he smirked.

> _Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

“Ya vas a ver.”

Not saying any other words, he turned you around and his lips met your back, kissing you up and down and making you moan softly. His hand met the space between your legs the moment his lips touched your ear, and he teased your folds over the material of the underwear.

“Damn.” He groaned when he felt the wet patch on the fabric. “So wet.”

“I thought we were speaking Spanish today.”

“Can’t translate every single thing I’m gonna say here, doll.” He chuckled, pulling your panties down and tracing a finger over your folds. “Look at that…”

> _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
>  Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

He lifted his eyes to look at the place his hand was and groaned for a moment.

“Damn, doll. Your wetness just follows my finger.” He hummed. “You’re dripping for me.”

You let out a needy whimper and he penetrated you with a single finger, letting out a pleasant sound when you instantly pushed yourself closer to his touch with a needy cry.

“Shh, don’t worry.” He took his finger out, rubbing it over your clit slowly. “Shit… I’m sure I could spend my life playing with this wet but right now… I just need to feel you around my cock, babe.”

In response, you just wiggled your ass, making him chuckle.  You looked back at his direction and licked your lips as he undressed quickly, exposing his sculptural body.

He walked to the drawer, opening it and pulling a condom in a fast moment before going back to you.

“Come here.” He held your butt up, pulling you so it would be up. “Damn… I’ll go slowly okay? Tell me if it hurts.”

> _Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos_

You nodded, gasping when his cockhead rubbed against your folds. You waited for him to penetrate you, but Steve just stood there for a while, moving it up and down from your wet hole to your clit several times, until your little moans became louder and more frustrated.

“Steve… Please.” You tried reaching out for him and he held your hands quickly, pinning them above your head.

“Please what?” He asked in a husky tone.

“Please, fuck me.” You wiggled your ass, trying hard to find the words. Damn, it was hard to think in English when he was doing that to you.

The moment he pushed his cock inside you, you let out a long moan, fisting your hands and arching your back in response.

“ _Díos_.” You hissed, feeling your walls stretching around him in an almost,  _almost_ , painful way.

“Damn.” He groaned from inside his chest. “You’re…  _Fuck_ , Y/N.”

It took the two of you minutes of slow and careful movements until he was fully inside you, his cockhead just over your cervix and his hand still holding yours up. With his free hand, he pulled your hair back and buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“So hot around me.” He kissed your skin, biting softly. “You like it, doll? Feeling me inside you?”

“Uh hum.” You managed to confirm with the hum.

It wasn’t fast as you thought it would be. Instead, Steve’s strokes were precise, hitting you exactly where you needed him and in a way it didn’t hurt, as your wetness made his task easier. Each time you felt the head of his cock going back and forth through your G-spot, another wave of wetness just left from your pussy.

You arched your body up when he gripped your butt, squeezing it in the large hand that had just released your hair before moving it down to your clit, circling it and pinching the little button filled with nerves.

“Steve.” You let out a desperate sound, not able to think of any more words.

> _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

Your moans and groans filled the room moments later, the sound of skin against skin increasing as he pounded into you faster and harder, making your whole body tremble.

“Can feel you squeezing my cock, doll. You’re so close.” He groaned, almost breathless. “Tightening around me, so wet I can feel it on his thighs… Never thought a girl could drip so much.”

You only let out a sound you couldn’t even name as a moan or anything. It was needy, dirty and desperate.

“It’s okay, baby.” He kissed your neck. “Do it, cum for me.”

You closed your eyes, feeling your thigh trembling and your whole body shaking like an earthquake.

“Good girl, cum for me. Come on. Cum for me.”

Your orgasm hit you fully with a sweet and  _loud_  taste, and your lips fell open in what could be a scream or a silent gasp. Either way, you saw the stars and felt close enough to touch them, vaguely noticing how Steve had also reached his peak behind you, calling your name out loud.

> _Y que olvides tu apellido_

You whimpered when he pulled away from you and also when he turned you around on the bed, kissing your lips softly and gently. You were wrecked.

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered, moving away, and you closed your eyes.

Damn, you would be very sore tomorrow.

“Still with me?” He questioned and you turned to see him in his naked glory, standing in front of you with his cock still hard but softening.

You just confirmed with a sound. In response, Steve chuckled and sat by our side.

“Come here, we need a shower.” He whispered.

“No.” You reached out, pulling him down to lay on you. “Después.”

He chuckled but circled your waist with his large arm.

“Do you remember how to speak English or…”

_Despacito_

You rolled your eyes, snuggling closer to him.

“Steve… Calaté.”

In response, he only laughed.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Estas celoso, capitán?* = Are you jealous, captain?  
> ¿Eso es porque él me estaba tocando? = Is that because he was touching me?  
> Quizás es porque quisieras estar en su lugar; = Maybe you wanted to be in his place.  
> ¿El gato te comió la lengua? = Cat got your tongue?  
> Él tenía sus manos sobre ti… = He had his hands all over you…  
> Casi no podía controlarme = Almost couldn’t hold myself  
> Te veías tan sexy bailando allí… = You were just so hot dancing there…  
> Casi me vuelvo loco viendo tu cuerpo moverse así y viendo la forma en que él te tocaba. = Seeing your body moving, seeing the way he touched you.  
> No podía parar de pensar en ser el que estuviera ahí… = Couldn’t stop thinking about being the one there…  
> tocando tu cuerpo, presionándome contra ti y sintiéndote jadear contra mi… Por mi. = Touching your body, pressing myself against you and feeling you panting against me… Because of me  
> ¿Qué vas a hacerme? = What are you gonna do to me?  
> Ya vas a ver. = You’ll see.  
> Cállate = Shut up.


End file.
